


Uncontrolled Behaviour

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Banter, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Ron is tired of Pansy always making fun of him for everything he doesn't have. However, he will show her that in between the sheets he has more than anyone she knows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012 for the hp rare fest.

“Let it go,” Harry said as he pulled Ron away from a group of Slytherin’s who did everything in their power to make fun of Ron. To Ron’s surprise, Draco’s words were not the ones that hurt the most; it was Pansy who made the biggest impact. “They won’t stop if they know their word affects you, just pretend you don’t care.”

Ron found Harry’s comfort slightly annoying, mostly because he knew it all. Pretend like they were invisible, pretend like he was better than them, pretend like he was the king of the world. Well, Ron was tired of pretending.

The last year was almost over, and the Slytherin’s taunting has increased, both in the amount and the degree of rudeness. Not only were they making fun of his clothes and him as a person, but they had not begun to comment about his future, about how he would end up working as a dragon dung scooper and other ridiculous positions like that.

All he needed was to show them one last time before they graduated and began their apprenticeships. Sadly, he didn’t know what he could do or say to make an impact on them, not when he had almost nothing.

-o-

Ron spent weeks trying to come up with a plan, but eventually gave up when he realised none of them worked. He might be lucky if Harry could borrow him some money, but he would not sink as low and ask his best friend for a loan just to show a group of Slytherin’s.

Since he had given up, he began to prepare himself for a full night of taunting during their graduation party. Bill, who felt sorry for making fun of his Yule ball robes, borrowed him some nice formal robes. While it was not nearly as nice as Harry’s, it was still better than his last set of formal robes.

Feeling more confident about himself, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione, entered the Great Hall which was filled with sixth and seventh year old students. Decorations in all kinds of colours floated around them, there was finger food on tables around the room, and the music flowed through the crowds. The band wasn’t as famous as _The Weird Sisters_ , but they played nice music, and everyone was enjoying themselves.

Ron scavenged the room, mentally noting where most of the Slytherin’s were standing. Thinking that by avoiding the Slytherin’s the night wouldn’t be wasted, but fearing they would suddenly show up in front of him was tiresome, and destroyed his evening.

Hermione must have noticed how much he disliked being at the dance because she walked over to him. “There is no shame in leaving early,” she said with a faint smile.

“Especially when nobody knows I’m here,” Ron added. He could see Hermione was not pleased about his answer, but Ron was too tired to care much about her feelings.

“I’m just trying to help, Ron. I didn’t wake up today and decide to make your day miserable.” Ron opened his mouth, but quickly closed it when he realised it would only make things worse.

“I’m sorry Hermione, I’m just exhausted, maybe it would be best if I went back to the Gryffindor tower and rested.” Hermione smiled, squeezed his hand and left. Watching her return to her date, Ron felt his temper boil. She turned him down when he asked, only to say yes when Eddie Carmichael asked a few hours later. Ron didn’t understand why she agreed to go out with the boy she stopped when he tried to sell Baruffio’s Brain Elixir to younger students. Not wanting to cause a scene, Ron quickly left the party.

Almost running up the stairs, away from his classmates who were having a blast, he reached the next floor within seconds. Taking a sharp left swing, he crashed into someone who walked in the opposite direction.

Being the stronger one, he was standing while the other student fell. Even if he was pissed, he still felt the need to help the stranger up and apologise, but scrapped that thought as soon as he discovered the identity of the student.

“Are you blind as well as stupid Wesley?” she barked as while rubbing her elbow. If his friend was with him he wouldn’t have replied, but since they were occupied, and he was fuming, he decided this would be his moment.

“That’s rich coming from someone who doesn’t see just how ugly she really is.” He could see the rage, as well as surprise, on her face as she tried to stand up.

“Take that back, ginger freak!” Refusing to do as she ordered, Ron crossed his arms.

“No, pug faced snake.” He smirked as he saw her rage boil. “I refuse to let you ruin one of my last days, you mental hag.”

“Take it back or you’ll regret it,” Pansy threatened him.

“I refuse to apologise for something which everyone are thinking of you, even your pathetic Slytherin friends thinks you’re ugly.” He knew she would react badly, but he was not prepared on a physical attack. Luckily for him, he was stronger, and could easily turn the situation around.

She managed to dig her nails into his shoulder before he got the upper hand and pushed her against the wall. Gasping from the force against the wall, she slightly released the grip on his shoulder. 

Grabbing both her wrists, he pinned them above her head, and pushed his body against hers to keep her from escaping, or kicking him.

“Release me, you ginger monkey brain.” Ron wasn’t sure if he should laugh of her insults, or actually find it insulting. “Just wait, when my house discovers what you did to me, you’ll suffer.” While trying to move away from him, she groaned. “What on earth is in your pocket? A baguette? Is your family so poor that you need to hamster food for the summer?”

Confused, Ron looked down at his own body, wondering what she was talking about. When he discovered what the thing pressing against her was, he smiled, knowing he had one thing which might shut her up. “That is no baguette,” he said as he pushed his pelvis against her. Pansy groaned again, but this time she was quiet afterwards.

It didn’t take long before she understood what he meant. “You’re such a liar Weasley.”

Ron smiled, imagining the shock when she discovered he did not lie. “Really,” he said as he pushed his cock against her again, this time making her moan. “I bet you haven’t seen a cock as big as mine, Parkinson.” Again he pushed his cock against her, just to make sure she got the point.

“Don’t flatter yourself Weasley; I’m sure you only charmed it. Why should you have a big cock? It would be a waste since nobody would look at you twice.” Refusing to let her win by criticising him, Ron decided to use the fact that he had a larger than average cock.

“There is no enlarge spells on my cock, I’m just really lucky. You might be right about some things, but for once I’m telling the truth. You’re of course determined to call anyone who are not a Slytherin a liar, so I don’t see how seeing my cock would ever convince you otherwise.” Ron wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he tried to get out of her, he only knew he had not expected her reply.

“Then let me touch it,” she said, her voice slightly hoarse. Ron stared at Pansy, too shocked to say anything. The thought of her touching him, even if she was a Slytherin, was beyond exciting. The problem was trust issues; he feared she might try to hurt him.

In the end his hormones won, and he released one of her arms. She didn’t take her eyes off his face as she moved her hand between their bodies until she found his cock. When she touched his cock through the layers of fabric, it was his time to moan.

“You like that, don’t you Weasley?” she said while rubbing her palm against his hardening cock.

Not wanting to let her think she can win, he grabbed her hair and pulled it, forcing her to bend her head to the side. “I’m enjoying this as much as you are, Parkinson.” She didn’t deny it, not that he would believe her when she moaned the next second. When her hand moved away from his cock, he feared she wanted to stop, but was pleasantly surprised when she moved her hand to the edge of his trousers, trying to unbutton it.

If he wanted to make it easier for her, he would have released her other arm, but he enjoyed his position too much to give her more freedom. Pressing her hand hard against the wall, he leaned down at her neck and ran his tongue against her skin. Pansy moaned while continuing the challenge to open his trousers with one hand while their bodies were pressed against each other.

When his trousers were finally open, she pushed her hand down until she reached his cock. As she grabbed it, they both moaned. Releasing her other arm, he reached for the edge of her skirt and traced her skin all the way to the hot and wet cave between her legs. When he touched her already wet panties, he groaned against her neck. Pulling at the edge of her panties to the side, he pushed a finger into her.

The hand around his cock tightened every time his finger entered her warmth, making them both moan in desire. Pulling the finger out, he added a second finger and listened to her as she moaned even louder, this time unable to move her hand in his pants. Releasing her hair, he grabbed her perky breasts and searched for the nipple, which he eventually found and pinched. The way she moaned next to his ear made him even harder.

She must love the pleasure he gave her, because all she could do was moan and gasp for air. The only times the hand in his trousers moved, was when blood pulsed through his cock and it grew bigger and harder.

Releasing her breast, he grabbed the top and bra and pulled it down over her breast, exposing her pink nipple. Unable to stay calm, he grabbed the nipple with his mouth, slowly rolling the nipple between his teeth, causing several loud moans to escape her throat. Pinching the nipple with his fingers, he began to bite her breast, not hard enough for it to be painful, but enough for her to enjoy it.

While he played with her, he rubbed the heel of his hand against her outside, making sure to massage her clitoris at the same time. He didn’t have much experience with girls, but he learned a lot by growing up with five older brothers.

Deciding this was the right moment to fuck; he released her breast and slipped his fingers out of her. After pushing down her panties, he did the same thing with his trousers. When she saw the size of his cock she gasped, which was a nice confidence booster for Ron. He was about to move between her legs, when Pansy lowered herself in front of him and took his hard cock in her mouth. Because of his size, both in length and width, she wasn’t able to take much of him. Only because she wouldn’t be able to deepthroat him, didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying her experienced mouth. The way her tongue crossed the head of his cock, carefully pushing against his slit, then running down his shaft, was almost enough for him to come.

Not wanting it to end there, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up. “My turn, cunt,” he said before pushing her against the wall.

“Say that again,” she begged. Confused he thought back to what he just said. For a moment he thought she wanted to hear him say it was his turn, but then thought it must be the vulgar word he used, maybe she liked being degraded.

“Cunt,” he whispered next to her ear, enjoying the moan she released. “You like being called a cunt? You bloody whore.”

“Yes,” she admitted. Unable to hold back a groan, he grabbed her legs and lifted one of her legs up until he could position his cock between them. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, holding tightly as he slowly slipped his cock into her. It didn’t take long before Pansy gasped for air. Smiling at the reaction he got, Ron continued to push his cock into her, enjoying every sound she made. “You like the Gryffindor cock, don’t you my little Slytherin slut?” At the end of his question she moaned.

“Yes, you bastard,” she replied, making Ron moan as well. Ron rubbed his hips against her, which caused Pansy to gasp as she dug her nails into his back, making him moan as well.

Unable to control himself, he pulled his cock almost completely out before forcefully pushing it back in, making her moan in pleasure. Her nails burrowed themselves into his shoulder and neck every time he pushed in. Her breath was almost caught in her throat as his cock filled her with his large cock. The few times she opened her eyes, she could barely concentrate on Ron before having to close them again.

“Oh yes, fuck me, you worthless piece of shit,” she moaned into the chilled air of the hallway.

Throbbing harder into her, he grabbed her arse with one hand, and slipped one finger between her cheeks, stopping only when he was able to hold her as well as rub his finger against the second entrance. His finger must have triggered something new, because the volume of her moans turned even louder.

“You like this, don’t you cunt?” He didn’t have time to watch her as he shifted his other hand so he could get a better grip of her.

“Yes,” she answered after a few seconds. Ron wasn’t sure if she said yes because she liked the fucking, or because she agreed to his question.

“You’re my little whore slave, aren’t you?” he whispered against her temple.

“Yes, I’m your little slave whore,” she answered. Hearing her admit it, even if it was only during sex, turned Ron on so much he feared he would come right there and then.

Finding the position slightly problematic, he released her, slipped his cock out of her, and turned her around so she was facing the wall. After he had positioned her so she exposed her arse to him, he dipped his thumb into her hot and wet pussy. Pulling it out, he moved it higher up to her arsehole. Slowly he pushed his finger into her tight hole, stopping only when he reached the first joint of his thumb.

It didn’t take long before he pushed his cock into her hungry pussy, fucking her until her face was pushed into the cold castle wall and her throat was sore from all the moaning.

This way he was able to fuck her even harder, which she seemed to like since she was almost shouting in pleasure every time his hips smashed against her arse. Fearing someone might discover them because of her screams, he pulled her up and pushed her whole body into the wall, this way it was easy for him to cover her mouth with his hand.

Having to remove his finger from her arse hole, he grabbed her hip and tried to fuck her with the same force as before, but was unable to. “Keep your mouth shut, whore,” he said before he released her mouth and grabbed her other hip with his hand. Finally he was able to keep her in place and fucking her so hard she would have problems sitting for a week.

“Yes, yes,” she moaned against the wall. “I’m coming,” she said before she grabbed her own hair and moaned long and loudly. Hearing her come like that, as well as feel her hot and wet orgasm run down his cock and balls, was all it took for him to reach the edge, and come deep inside her.

Digging his nails into her hips he kept her still while his orgasm pulsed through his body until he feared he would pass out. Combining his sex experience wasn’t even close to how wonderful this single moment was.

When he was done, he slipped his still hard cock out of her, and quickly dressed himself. Pansy locating her panties a few feet away, quickly she reached for them. Ron watched her, and wondered what would happen now. It wasn’t like he wanted to be with her, but this experience was so good that he wished it would repeat itself.

“Look what you did bastard,” she said as she showed her hips with the marks from his fingers. “If I find out you have told anyone about this, I’ll personally track you down, rip off your balls, then force them down your throat, understood?”

“Of course it’s understood, it’s not like I want anyone to know my cock has been in you. Doesn’t surprise me you wouldn’t want anyone discovering that you admitted you’re a Weasley slave whore.” It looked like she wanted to say something else, but left instead with her panties in her hand.

Watching her depart, Ron wondered just how it was possible for them to go from hating each other, to fucking. Finding the situation bizarre, he decided to go up to his bed, where he could dream about Pansy’s entrance without fearing someone might find him with a hard cock in his hand in the middle of the hall.

-o-

Ron discovered the next week that Pansy wanted to act like nothing happened between them during the dance, something Ron didn’t have any problems with. The only problem Ron had after the whole incident was that he continuously imagined fucking Pansy against the wall.

Because of the images that was brought out every time he saw her, he was glad their school year, their last year at Hogwarts, was soon over. That meant he wouldn’t have to cross paths with the Slytherin’s for a long time, and maybe he would be able to look at a wall without imagining someone in front of him with their skirt pulled over their arse.

Pansy pretended nothing happened between them, but Ron noticed a difference in her taunting, and the shifting of her eyes to his cock when she didn’t speak. Sometimes Ron amused himself by twisting his hips whenever she was looking at him, or at his trousers. When she saw his cock pushing against the fabric, she quickly turned her head away and kept her mouth shut the rest of the quarrel between the Snakes and the Lions.

It was during one of the last days that things changed. Ron received an anonymous message with a location and time. He was no fool and knew who sent the message. Without thinking about the situation, he told his friends he had something to do and left, ignoring their questions.

Reaching the classroom, he wondered if he should knock or just enter. Deciding on the later, he entered the room. Taking a step into the darkened room, he noticed the slight movement in one of the corners, and quickly walked towards it.

“Couldn’t stay away from me, whore?” Ron said, continuing their last game. In the dimmed light he could make out a smile on her lips as she took a few steps forward.

“Just as much as you were able to stay away from me, prat.” Quickly she undid her white uniform shirt, and revealed a green bra with black lace decorating the edges.

Moving in front of her, he grabbed one of her breasts. “You want this?” Ron asked, enjoying the moan she let out when he squeezed her breast.

“Yes,” she whispered. It was all Ron needed to pull off her bra and enjoy her soft and delicate breasts, before he moved on to the rest of her body.

Ron didn’t know what would happen later, but for the rest of that day, as well as the remaining days of their school year, all he thought about was using her body in new ways. She didn’t seem to mind it either since she kept sending him secret notes, telling him where she wanted them to meet.

Since nobody could ever imagine anything like this happening between a Slytherin and Gryffindor, none of their friends bothered about their lack of company; for once Ron was glad his friends were occupied with their girl- and boyfriends.


End file.
